Boss
Boss given to an almost "god-like" member of each race. The reason for the races survive generally boils down to these handful of indiviuals. About Boss haracter cannot be fought into submittion and altervative means of dealing with them must be found. They are as close to immortality as possible. Some abuse their position, others reject it. History Boss characters were created by slecting 1 individual randomly from each race to preserve certain races from Extinction and maintain a sense of ablance on the System OS. In most cases the boss character became the leader of that race soon after selection. They also served to therefore maintain order amongst certain races to prevent instablity amongst these races, making sure that it is clear WHO is in charge of that race. List Omega (Golem) Omega was the last surviving golem of the first generations of golems ever created. "He" is old and quite large, some reports say he is as large as a mountain. He knows hwo the world was created and is not like the other Golems. He has a free will that other Golems lack. When speaking, he is slow to give answers and tends to value time on a different scale, to him a century is not that long of a time. He mostly is found in the ??? Mountain Range, on the edge of the world away from all others. He does not seem to care much for the general workings of the world, and has long accepted that the system OS is a prison and that he is a prisoner. He makes no effort in maintaining hope for freedom and no reason to plan anything dramatic for the future. Lightbane "the maddened" (Seraph) Lightbane was driven to madness by his obesseion with light and is known to seek to drive out all darkness from the world. He is a loner by nature and wants no company. His light is the brightist of all his race and takes pride in his ablity to rob others of their sight. He is paranoid about darkness and has a distinct phobia of the night. It was he who brought the Seraphs' to the furthest races of the poles and he who pushes his own race to what they have become, bickering sould fighting over the closet to the light of day. They say there is not much sanity left in his mind and that his heart has already departed. Dupe (Doppelgangers) Dupe is the sub conciousness of all Doppelgangers and the reason their race are what they are. To preserve his influence on all, he forced his very exist into the System OS, so that every time a new Doppelganger was created, a tiny piece of his coding would be copied into that Doppelganger. When doppelgangers come together, Dupe often is able to gather enough of himself to influence their actions. Dupe was the only member of the "Boss" class who did not get elected. However, his actions led to the inital response and creation of this class as a countermeans to combat him. To prevent him and the Doppelgangers from ceasing control fo the world. In many respects, Dupe is often consider the enemy of the World. Very few know what Dupe wants or is attempting to do. Onyx (Oni) Onys is the boss of the Oni and the straongest and more feared huntered of their race. He rules the wastelands of the ??? and is known for his tendacey to hunt for pleasure and much as for hunger. Ruthless, they say that once he has a target he never stops until that target is found. His pack is also the largest of any Oni, instead of a dozen hunters it contains no less then a hundred individuals. Onyx is also known to drive his Oni into towns and wipe the entire town out. Several Oni who have managed to live incivilised areas have told of Ony'x methods and hunts. Oni who are not in his pack generally fear him as they are often a taget of his hunts and some even consider him perhaps the very reason the Oni rare try to live amongst other races.